Just A Dream
by Cha Cha Girl 143
Summary: Not really sure how to describe this story but that it is my memorial day tribute to all military families out there and a song fic to Carrie Underwood's Just A Dream.


Just A Dream

_It was two weeks after the day she turned eighteen_

_All dressed in white_

_Goin to the church that night_

_She had his box of letters in the passenger seat_

_Sixpence in her shoe_

_Something borrowed something blue_

It was two weeks to the day after Emily turned eighteen and she was driving to the local chapel to get married to Jayden Alexander Shiba. She had his letters from the past year he had spent in Afganistan and six copper pennies in her shoe. She had borrowed a diamond necklace from Serena and she had a small blue hydrainia in her boquet.

_And when the church doors opened up wide_

_She put her veil down trying to hide the tears_

_Oh she just couldn't believe it_

_She heard the trumpets _

_From the military band and the flowers fell out of her hands_

Emily arrived just in time for the wedding. This would be the first time she would have seen Jayden in a year. He proposed soon after they defeated Master Xandried and one week later, he was off with the army.

The church doors opened and Emily had to pull her veil over her eyes. She couldn't believe that she was finally marrying the man of her dreams that appered for the first time in front of her on a white horse like prince charming. Her prince charming.

Emily heard the military trumpets, but Emily didn't request the military band for the wedding. She walked in and found everyone dressed in black and a coffin at the front of the room and a large picture of Jayden and his dress uniform at the side of it. Then her flowers fell out of her hands and her world went black.

_Baby why'd you leave me_

_Why'd you have to go_

_I was countin on forever_

_ Now I'll never know_

_I can't even breathe_

_It's like I'm lookin from a distance _

_Standing in the backround_

_Everybody's saying _

_He's not coming home now_

_This can't be happening to me_

_This is just a dream_

Emily finally came to after a few minutes. Serena and Mia had took Emily to the back room and changed her out of her wedding dress and changed her into a short black dress with a cap sleeve and a black hat with a bird changed veil on it.

"Why?"was all that Emily could say after she woke up.

Emily couldn't breathe. She never thought that Jayden's life would have been taken because of war. Emily just kept telling herself to wake up from this terrible dream that was a reality.

_The preacher man said let us bow our heads and pray_

_Lord please lift his soul_

_And heal this hurt_

_Then the congregation all stood up sang_

_The saddest song that she ever heard_

Emily, Serena, and Mia all walked back into the congregation and the funeral began. The preacher led the congregation into a small prayer and the congregation stood up and sang the saddest song anyone there could have ever heard.

_And then they handed her a folded up flag_

_And she held on to all she had left of him_

_Oh and what could have been_

_Then the guns rang one last shot_

_And it felt like a bullet in her heart_

They then went out to the grave yard to where Jayden would be laid in the ground for his last resting place. As they reached the grave, the general there handed Emily a folded up flag and a letter he had someone write to her on his death bed. Emily held all this close to her chest and sobbed. Beside her, Lauren was the only one visably upset about Jayden's death. He was her brother after all and the only family she had since her mother and her father were dead and have been for a long while now.

They then sent the congregation far enough away for the 21 gun salute to Jayden and it felt like all twenty one bullets pierced her heart.

_Baby why'd you leave me_

_Why'd you have to go_

_I was countin on forever_

_Now I'll never know_

_I can't even breathe_

_It's like I'm looking from a distance_

_Standing in the background_

_Everybody's saying he's not coming home now_

_This can't be happening to me_

_This is just a dream_

Emily felt like she was looking from a distance and she was in the background and every one was taunting her with this one sentence.

He's never coming home. He's never coming home. He's never coming home.

This wasn't happening. It couldn't be happening. It was just a dream right? Just a horrible nightmare that couldn't even possibly be real. But it was. Or at least she thought.

_Ooh Oh_

_Baby why'd you leave me_

_Why'd you have to go _

_I was countin on forever_

_Now I'll never know_

_Oh I'll never know_

_It's like I'm looking from a distance_

_Standing in the background_

_Everybody's saying_

_He's not coming home now_

_This can't be happening to me_

_This is just a dream_

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Emily jumped up at the sound of her alarm and she felt something stir beside her.

"Babe, why so jumpy this morning? " Jayden sat up and asked her.

"Sorry, weird dream, "Emily said, feeling to make sure her wedding ring was still on her hand.

Emily was just glad it was all just a dream.


End file.
